Torpe y cotidiano
by Noham
Summary: Terminó de vaciar la lavadora, cuando al moverse pasó a llevar el canasto que equilibraba en el borde tirando la ropa limpia al piso. Resopló enfadada, se agachó acomodando su falda entre las piernas, enderezó el canasto y comenzó a llenarlo otra vez con las prendas húmedas que tendría que volver a lavar.
1. I

Ranma ½ es una obra manga, o cómic japonés, perteneciente a la famosa artista Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

.

**Torpe y cotidiano**

.

**I**

.

Rato después ella salió al jardín. Arqueó ambas manos por encima de los ojos como una visera para protegerse del sol. Observó las nubes que cruzaban lentamente, esponjosas, brillantes, como montañas de espuma. El sol calentó al momento la piel desnuda de sus brazos. Se sintió satisfecha.

—Se parece a un panda —se rió al dar con la forma de una nube en particular.

Se agachó ante el canasto con la ropa limpia que tenía a los pies y volvió a la tarea de colgar las prendas una por una, con mucho cuidado, no quería dejar caer alguna para tener que volverla a lavar por tercera vez. Escuchó un fuerte quejido proveniente del tejado, después una maldición o una palabrota, o quizás ambas, tan distraída estaba que no le había prestado atención desde el inicio. Suspiró, parecía que se había dado en un dedo el muy torpe. Terminó de tender la ropa con calma, sin alterarse, y volvió a juntar las manos sobre la frente, pero esta vez no para mirar las nubes, sino que en la dirección del techo de la casa donde él trabajaba. Y ella se quedó allí mirándolo hacer por un rato, tan divertida por la manera en que destacaba la oscura silueta de él al encontrarse agachado con el sol a sus espaldas, que de pronto ella tuvo la ocurrencia de imaginárselo como una cosa diferente, al igual que hacía con las nubes.

Lo pensó detenidamente con un dedo dándose de suaves toques en la mejilla.

—Se parece a un… un… ¡un mapache!

.


	2. II

Ranma ½ es una obra manga, o cómic japonés, perteneciente a la famosa artista Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

.

**Torpe y cotidiano**

.

**II**

**.**

Martillaba y martillaba. Se pasaba la manga por la frente húmeda y después bajo el áspero mentón. Volvía a martillar. ¿Dónde estaban esos traidores? De seguro escondiéndose en alguna plaza jugando en vez de estar allí ayudándolo como deberían. Martillaba y martillaba, y de pronto de reojo la notó a ella en el jardín tendiendo la ropa, con los mechones de la corta y oscura melena moviéndose y levantándose por culpa de la traviesa brisa, quedándole todo revuelto.

—Qué boba es.

Se sonrió y volvió a trabajar, con un ojo en los clavos y el otro en ella. Luego ningún ojo en los clavos y con los dos ojos fijos en ella, esperando a que la brisa volviera a ser su aliada y le regalara una vez más una generosa visión de esas largas piernas que por un corto segundo descubrieron, al haberle levantado la holgada falda en un descuido cuando ella se había agachado para sacar una prenda la cesta. Y la brisa volvió a soplar, ella se inclinó otra vez, la falda se levantó para su placer, el martillo también se alzó con la mano insegura y temblorosa. Con la boca abierta completamente distraído en ella maldijo el encontrarse en altura y no allá abajo en el jardín donde gozaría de un mucho mejor ángulo. Y dejó caer el brazo y la herramienta con fuerza martillándose los dedos.

¡Torpe, torpe, torpe, torpe, torpe, torpe…!

Se chupó los dedos intentando contener el dolor, pero no siendo capaz de retener su boca de proferir toda clase de maldiciones por culpa de su propia torpeza.

.


	3. III

Ranma ½ es una obra manga, o cómic japonés, perteneciente a la famosa artista Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

.

**Torpe y cotidiano**

.

**III**

.

Terminó de exprimir las naranjas. Estaba agotada. Tenía un cúmulo de cáscaras trituradas, prácticamente pulverizadas, sobre la mesa de la cocina, y otras tantas más tiradas por el suelo con las que se resbalaba de vez en cuando al no fijarse donde ponía los pies. Había cometido algunas torpezas, de hecho había desperdiciado más jugo sobre la mesa goteando hasta el piso del que había terminado finalmente dentro de la jarra. Pero lo había conseguido finalmente. Lavó dos vasos, y mientras los secaba se detuvo un momento para mirar, por la pequeña ventana sobre el lavaplatos, la enorme nube blanca y brillante que ahora había girado un poco, torciéndose en el centro como si fuera a partirse en dos.

—Parece un reloj de arena —dijo. Para continuar en murmullos una suave melodía.

Depositó los vasos en una bandeja. Se dirigió a la nevera y con la mano estirada sobre la puerta del congelador volvió a quedarse prendada de la pequeña ventana y su nube.

—Oh, ya se ha separado. Ahora son como dos pasteles de arroz. Quizás debería comprar unos pocos para después de la cena.

Sacó una fuente con cubos de hielo. Regresó a la mesa donde echó tres cubos en un vaso y cuatro en el otro. Luego los llenó con el jugo de naranja. Cogió la bandeja con cuidado y salió de la cocina arrastrando las pantuflas perezosamente por el pasillo de la silenciosa y oscura casa. Era tan rara la paz al encontrarse ellos dos solos, que no se sintió culpable por disfrutarla.

.


	4. IV

Ranma ½ es una obra manga, o cómic japonés, perteneciente a la famosa artista Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

.

**Torpe y cotidiano**

.

**IV**

.

Ambos sentados en el borde de la casa frente al jardín, con los pies descalzos frotándolos lentamente sobre el húmedo césped, se quedaron en silencio mirando el cielo. Él bostezaba de vez en cuando. Ella jugaba girando el vaso ya vacío que descansaba sobre su falda, hundiéndose un poco la tela entre las piernas, moviendo dos pequeñas pepitas que quedaron en el fondo.

Él dejó su vaso a un costado en el piso y descansó las manos a los lados echando el cuerpo hacia atrás. Ella lo imitó, doblando un poco las piernas juntas reclinando el cuerpo hacia su lado, apoyándose en una mano que deslizó por la fría madera.

—Los niños no han vuelto todavía, es raro sentir la casa así de silenciosa.

—¿Y te extraña? Apenas escuchan la palabra trabajo se desaparecen. Para después volver a tirar alguna pared que yo debo reparar.

Sus manos se acercaron un poco más, rozando las puntas de sus dedos.

—No te quejes, ahora ya sabes lo que sentían nuestros padres.

—¡Pero si era yo el que también arreglaba todo entonces! Solo que nunca nadie me daba crédito por lo que hacía.

Ella le sacó la lengua. Sus manos se unieron y él acarició con la punta de su dedo la pequeña sortija dorada que ataba uno de los de ella.

—Yo sí me daba cuenta de todo lo que hacías —respondió ella como sonámbula.

Se miraron fijamente y sonrieron.

.


	5. V

Ranma ½ es una obra manga, o cómic japonés, perteneciente a la famosa artista Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

.

**Torpe y cotidiano**

.

**V**

.

Se miraron y sonrieron. Y él deslizó su mirada de una manera poco disimulada por el cuerpo de ella, desde los pies descalzos subiendo por las pantorrillas, hasta las rodillas descubiertas al haberse recogido la delgada falda de verano. Luego por la cintura, el pecho que se agitaba un poco más rápido de lo que debería en esa situación de calma, el cuello, las mejillas coloradas, los labios entreabiertos y terminando en esos ojos que lo observaban de vuelta con bastante atención y un cómico gesto de reproche que no lo hizo detenerse.

—A sí que… ¿estaremos solos por un buen rato?

Sus manos se estrecharon acomodándose ambos, girando las palmas una contra la otra, entrelazando sus dedos con más fuerza.

—Eres un pervertido.

—Mira quién lo dice.

Las dos siluetas oscuras vistas desde la sala destacaron contra el intenso resplandor de la enorme nube, que de fondo cubría de extremo a extremo como una montaña blanca el horizonte sobre la línea de los tejados de las casas y edificios de Nerima. Cuando ellos al igual que las nubes, siendo dos se acercaron hasta fundirse en una única sombra.

—Parece un elefante —susurró Akane en su oído, antes de cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad de sentirse sostenida en sus brazos.

Ranma apartó su rostro solo un momento para mirar el horizonte, antes de volver a ella hundiéndose en su cabello, buscando su oreja, en la que susurró con la voz enronquecida antes de mordérsela suavemente.

—¿Elefante?... Estás ciega, se parece más a un pastel de arroz. Un pastel de arroz enorme.

Ella se rió nerviosa al sentir las cosquillas que el cálido aliento le provocaba al descender por su cuello.

.

**FIN**

.

* * *

.

**Notas del autor:** Escribí esta mini serie para relajarme un poco durante un par de horas a mitad de la labor y espero también les haya gustado. No quería que fuera más que unas líneas sosas compuestas en una calurosa tarde de verano. Sigo en lo demás, recién voy a poder retomar mi trabajo en los fics de manera más seria a inicios de enero. Espero sepan disculparme por tanta demora, pero otros proyectos literarios absorbieron mi tiempo lejos del fanfiction desde noviembre, como ya les había avisado, aunque debo reconocer que me están tomando mucho más tiempo del que calculé en un principio, y esos proyectos seguirán ocupando mi tiempo, de manera plena o parcial, durante un poco más.

Gracias por sus comentarios positivos que me siguen llegando y animándome a pesar de mi aparente abandono. No teman, que no he dejado de escribir, solo que he debido enfocarme a esas otras cosas durante los últimos dos meses. Pero no dejaré ningún fic pendiente, avanzado enero y febrero podré volver con toda mi obsesión habitual.

Y un mensaje para mi estimado amigo MATT: Lamento no haberte podido responder antes y de una forma más eficiente, pero FF tiende a comerse las direcciones y por ello tu mail no me llegó completo así que me quedé sin saber cómo contestar. Bien, pero a lo que iba, si todavía lo deseas puedes publicar cualquiera de mis historias, tienes mi autorización absoluta y más mi agradecimiento por mostrar tanto interés en tan humildes obras. Lo único que se necesita siempre son los créditos respectivos además de la autorización, como se acostumbra en estos casos, así que ya lo sabes, por mi no hay ningún problema. Y gracias por pedírmelo, me honras.

Espero que hayan disfrutado las fiestas y ya nos estaremos leyendo más pronto de lo que piensan.

De ustedes,

.

_Noham Theonaus.-_

.


End file.
